10 Moments, InoHina
by Nibinlotwen
Summary: I read black laurel's "12 Moments, SasuNaru", and had to try it out : . 10 songs, 10 short InoHina ficlets. "Why was she doing this? Pretending not to notice her, after all they had been through? "


1. Kou Shibasaki - Fantasista

Ino stirred awake. The sun was shining through the thin curtains, but it hadn't woken the indogo haired girl up yet. Her heart started beating faster, just because she was laying next to the person she loved more than anyone. A small smile appeared on her face, and she turned her gaze to look out the window. It must have been very early, because the birds weren't chirping yet.

Hinata stirred next to her, but didn't wake up. She was probably hot under the thick covers and sleeping next to her. It had been a warm night.

Ino gently pushed the covers aside, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. Yes, they were young. Young and in love. Someone had once said something like "Young people make errors". Ino didn't believe them, not at this moment.

*

2. Harry and the Potters – Gryffindor Rocks

The cafeteria was rowdy, as usual. The Konoha football team had won the Sound, and the team was celebrating. Someone – probably Naruto – had the great idea to throw a plate of spaghetti. It hit the unfortunate Hinata. Ino took pity on her, while trying not to laught, and wiped her cheeck clean with a napkin. A small blush was covering the dark haired girl's face.

*

3. Tata Young – I Believe

They were running. Wind was blowing against their faces. Ino had her hand grasped in her own. Finally they stopped on a hill far away from school grounds.

The blonde planted a soft kiss on her cheeck and giggled, then began spinning around wildly. She had always been the spontanious one, while Hinata was the calm and shy one of the two. Suddenly Ino grabbed her hand again, and pulled her close. They were still out of breath from all the running, and the heat from the Sun was starting to make Hinata feel weak.

Or was it because Ino was so close?

"I love you", the blonde whispered in her ear. Hinata smiled.

*

4. Kumi Koda – Koi no Mahou

The schoolbell rang, signaling the beginning of recess. While everyone filed out of the classroom meaningful but unnoticeable glances were exchanged and a silent understanding was reached. While Sakura rambled on about Sasuke to Ino, the blonde kept eyecontact with Hinata. In the crowd they were able to loose Sakura, and walk against the current to the east wing of the school where the Science lab was. No one ever went there willingly, fearing Orochimaru-sensei's wrath.

No-one except Ino and Hinata, that is. They knew that their teacher spent most of his time in the teachers's lounge.

A small giggle escaped Hinata's lips. Ino turned to look at her friend, best friend.. lover.

The shy girl shook her head and continued walking.

*

5. Christina etc – Lady Marmelade

Hinata wasn't fond of crowdy, noisy places. Still she was there, standing next to the exit of the gym transformed into Prom setting.

How in _hell_ did the people dare to dance like that? They were grinding against each other, making out on the dance floor.. and the so called supervisors did nothing! Fine, maybe she was a bit olf-fashioned, but – then something caught her eye. Someone.

Yamanaka Ino.

She was singing on the stage. How hadn't she noticed the blonde before? The girl was so lost in what she was doing that she was oblivious to Hinata's stare.

Why, how, when had the blonde turned into such a beauty?

*

6. Utada Hikaru – Simple And Clean

Why was she doing this? Pretending not to notice her, after all they had been through? A quick glance was thrown in her direction: 'Don't speak to me'.

Later she had sent a note. That she had a new life.

Weeks went by, and she came back. Ino, she wanted her to love her again. But it was hard to let go of the sadness, the feeling of left alone in the dark. Hinata loved Ino. She did, with all her heart. But when she had needed help, support, all she had gotten was a piece of paper. Now..

She wanted to back to what they had had. She really did. But could she? Ino looked deep into her eyes. She wanted to say yes. She could feel the blonde's shaking breath on her face.

Yes.

*

7. Yui – Life

End of school, beginning of summer vacation. Everyone was headed to the beach, but Hinata had opted to stay at home. She wasn't very keen on the idea of displaying her body in the public. Ino had other plans for her, though.

And she found herself in Lee's car, sitting between Naruto and Sakura who were singing travel songs just to keep the driver quiet. Shikamaru was sighing the whole way, muttering about loss of sleep.

As soon as they were at their destination Ino pulled her away from the others, saying they were going to find a good spot. Instead she headed towards the thick forest residing right next to the beach. It was cool in the shade, and Hinata found herself shuddering of the extreme temperature change. Ino just grinned.

The others soon realized not to go looking for them.

*

8. Minmi – South Orange

After everyone had had enough of the sun – and in Naruto's case, playing in the ocean – they headed for an ice cream parlour a bit farther away from the crowded beach.

Sakura was nursing a sunburn on her shoulder, all the while wondering why Naruto wasn't in worse shape than her: he had been out in the Sun the whole time, while she had been sitting under the shade almost the whole day!

Lee spoke of youth, Shikamaru was sleeping and Naruto threw in a comment here and there; he was too tired to actually start a conversation on his own. Ino took Hinata's hand under the table.

All was well.

*

9. Jonas Brothers – SOS

It had been a shocking news. Apparently Sakura hadn't been as in love as Naruto, and he had had enough of it. Ino glanced at Hinata: what did she think about their relationship?

Not getting any kind of reaction from the girl sitting beside her, the blonde made up her mind. She would never let that happen to them.

"Hey", she said and smiled, "you know I love you right?"

*

10. Kumi Koda – Amai Wana

Whose idea had it been to hold a birthday party for Sasuke? It was a complete disaster, for Sakura anyway. Hinata, on the other hand, was enjoying it immensely.

Yes, it was crowdy. Yes, it was loud. Lucky for her, she had found an empty room upstairs where neither were a distraction. The lights were dim, and she was lying down on the couch of the poolroom.

The door opened and Ino stepped in. She closed the door carefully before turning to face her girlfriend. She was carrying two cans of cider and was sporting a grin on her face.

"Thought you might want to unwind a little."

*


End file.
